


Together, Apart

by Faith_Writes



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I love this game with my entire being, damn game made me cry twice, mmm angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: The first thing he sees is one who looks like him, mirrored, a lifeless doll doomed to be scrapped and forgotten. Just like him.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 10





	Together, Apart

The year is 11942. 

The first thing he sees is one who looks like him, mirrored, a lifeless doll doomed to be scrapped and forgotten. Just like him.

The year is 11942, it is cold, dark, and unforgiving. 

The world is nothing more than a graveyard for androids and machines alike. There is no life. 

They descend upon the ruined planet, surveying for any signs of machine activity. 

The year is 11942, they depart the planet for repairs, the boy is missing his leg, and the girl, her arm.

They support each other unsteadily, hands held close to keep from falling. 

They aren’t so far apart, anymore. 

The year is 11943. A new year has dawned. Nothing has changed. 

The two androids still fight against the machines, endless and warring, drifting apart. 

The year is 11945. 

Two years have passed. The boy is the only one left. He wanders endlessly, searching for a purpose to continue on. 

Two years have passed. The girl wanders, wanders in the confines of her mind, trapped within the artificial corpse she once called herself.


End file.
